The aim of this application is to request funds to purchase a Molecular Dynamics PhosphorImager System. This system will enhance productive research program in four departments at Emory University: Microbiology & Immunology, Biochemistry, Biology and Pharmacology. These research program cover a broad range of activities in the biomedical sciences, including: virology, genetics, immunology, biochemistry, molecular biology, pharmacology, and cell biology. The requested instrument allows the rapid detection and quantitation of radiolabeled macromolecules and the production of two-dimensional images of radiolabeled macromolecules separated by electrophoretic techniques. The instrument is 10 times more sensitive than traditional x-ray film based autoradiography and will permit accurate quantitation and digital image analysis that is not currently possible at this institution.